


There Are Stars in Your Eyes

by TheFunk



Series: #00FFTOBER NCT Drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng go stargazing, but Yuta gets lost in Sicheng’s eyes.





	There Are Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I thought it was cute to imagine. Let me know what you think!

The cool breeze brushed along Yuta’s skin and he couldn’t help but shiver. It was late at night and he was laying on the ground. He should be cold but he was warm on the inside. Laying on his arm, was Sicheng. Sicheng was cuddled into his side and Yuta’s whole body was tingling. They were on a blanket out by the Han River and Yuta didn’t even care that he could hear other people around them. They didn’t bother him. Being with Sicheng here was more than he could ever ask him.

Sicheng had begged him to take him out to the river so they could look at the stars. Yuta didn’t know why he needed to beg, Yuta would do anything that Sicheng wanted. Even going out at 11:00 at night to look at the stars.

Sicheng turned over, grabbing onto the front of Yuta’s shirt, “Thank you for taking me out hyung.”

Yuta kissed the side of Sicheng’s head, “It’s no problem angel, you know I’d go anywhere with you.”

Sicheng whined, hiding his face in Yuta’s chest. Yuta couldn’t see it, but he just knew that Sicheng was blushing.

“Shut up.” Sicheng whispered.

Yuta smiled and let Sicheng return to looking at the stars. He played with Sicheng’s hair as the boy pointed out different constellations he could spot. Sicheng’s low voice was soothing, and Yuta loved how his eyes shined as he spoke.

Sicheng’s eyes literally sparkled, prettier than any anime boy Yuta had ever seen. Sicheng would hate hearing that, so he kept it to himself. Sicheng’s voice drifted away as Yuta looked into Sicheng’s eyes. They were so pretty, so happy, so precious, just like his Sichengie.

“–id you hear me hyung?” Sicheng’s voice broke the fog.

“Sorry baby, what?”

Sicheng huffed, rolling over to rest his chin on Yuta’s chest, “Are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry angel, I got lost in your eyes.”  
Sicheng squealed, hiding his face again, “Oh my god shut up I hate you.”

“Hmm, well that’s too bad, because I love you.”

Sicheng looked up at him, allowing Yuta to gaze at the stars in Sicheng’s eyes. He dragged his finger softly down Yuta’s jawline, and Yuta shivered. He leaned up, kissing Yuta gently,.

“I love you, too. More than there are stars in the sky.”

Yuta kissed Sicheng again, holding him tightly to his body. Sicheng wasn’t much of one for words, showing his affection in his touches and his actions. Meanwhile, Yuta loved to tell Sicheng how pretty and loved he was. So to hear this from Sicheng, yes, that was worth the late night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on @whathefunkwoozi let me know how this made you feel!


End file.
